User blog:Appelmonkey/RED Team vs. Overwatch
For ages Team Fortress 2 has been the online class-based shooter. With its cartoony art style, quirky story and colorful characters, it stood as a lone titan among the mountains, until 2016 when Blizzard released Overwatch. Being another cartoony class-based shooter, Overwatch invited many comparisons between it and Team Fortress 2. But it also lead to a question: who would win in a fight between Valvae's mercenaries and Blizzard's titular organization? RED Team RED Team is a group of mercenaries employed by Redmond Mann's Reliable Excavation Demolition (RED) to fight against his brother Blutarch's Builders League United (BLU) and take over his share of New Mexico in a conflict known as the Gravel War. When Redmond and Bultarch were killed by their lost brother Gray, who was stolen by eagles shortly after their birth, the mercenaries were employed by Mann Co. to fight against the lost Mann brother who intended to take over Mann Co. with an army of robots. Despite their best efforts, the mercs were unable to stop Gray's plan from succeeding. His victory was short-lived, however, and was killed shortly after by another group of mercs under orders of the Administrator. Once again the mercenaries banded together to fight this new foe. Speedy= The Scout, real name Jeremy, was the youngest of eight brothers (and the secret child of the Spy) coming from the south side of Boston the Scout learned how to solve problems with his fists. He often fought alongside his older siblings but with him being the shortest of the bunch, fights tended to end before he could join them in the fray. Determined to keep up, the Scout trained himself to run to the point that he was able to beat his brothers to the fight. Weapons and Abilities *'Scattergun:' A fictional double-barreled shotgun with lever action. The scattergun has a magazine size of 6 bullets. Due to the spread of the pellets, this gun is most effective at small- to mid-range. *'Pistol:' A fictional semi-automatic pistol that seems to take elements from the Makarov PM, Walther PPK, and Smith & Wesson 61 Escort. It fits 12 bullets inside of its magazine. While weak, the pistol has a longer range compared to the scattergun, has a fast rate of fire and reload speed. *'Bonk! Atomic Punch:' An energy drink that makes the Scout invulnerable to all damage when consumed. While under its effects the Scout is unable to attack. *'Bat:' An aluminum baseball batt that is 1 m in length, 7 cm in diameter at the thickest part and weighing about 1 kg. *'Physicality:' Being as fast as he is, the Scout is a very hard target to hit for sentry and mercenary alike. He's also durable enough to take the blast of three RPG rockets and to be used as a melee weapon to beat up a yeti, though he ended up being heavily injured in both cases. He can also double jump. |-|Veteran= The Soldier wished to fight in World War 2 but was rejected by every branch of the American military. Determined to fight none the less, the Soldier bought a ticket to Poland where he thought himself how to use a variety of firearms and embarked on his Nazi killing spree. Once he heard the war ended four years after it did, Soldier returned home with a bunch of medals he designed and awarded to himself. Weapons and Abilities *'Rocket Launcher:' A modified RPG-7. Unlike its real life counterpart, the rocket launcher can carry four rockets inside of its tube. The rockets have a blast radius of 2.8 cm. The Soldier can use the rockets' explosions to launch himself across the map, though he naturally takes damage while doing so. *'Shotgun:' A sawed-off Ithaca 37 that fires 28 gauge bullets and has a magazine size of 6 rounds. *'Gunboats:' A pair of modified, metal-reinforced jump boots used by paratroopers that reduces the damage the Soldier takes from rocket jumping by 60%. *'Shovel:' An entrenching tool the Soldier uses as an improvised weapon. *'Physicality:' The Soldier is strong enough to snap a guys neck and send him flying with a single punch, pick up a robot and use it as a weapon to beat another robot with, snap a bear's neck. Has the stamina to jog for 5 straight hours with breaking aa sweat. And is durable enough to survive having his spine broken. |-|Fire= Nothing is known about the Pyro. His past, his age, or even if he's really a he in the first place. What is known that the Pyro loves anything that burns and is insane. Whether it is because of his goggles or his deranged mind, he views the world as a colorful place filled with candy and rainbows, so it is possible he isn't aware of his own brutality in the first place. Weapons and Abilities *'Flamethrower:' An improvised flamethrower that consists of a long metal pole connected by a hose to a propane tank which is attached to the pole via fastening bands, a continually lit pilot light at the nozzle, and a trigger that is made out of a team-colored gas pump handle. It has a rather short range, only reaching mid-range. Besides setting things on fire, it can also deflect projectiles by expelling gas. *'Gas Passer:' A can filled with gasoline gas. Once thrown it creates a cloud of flammable gas that lasts for about 10 seconds. Any enemy that passes through the gas become doused in gasoline and are lit on fire upon taking any kind of damage. The effects also last for 10 seconds. *'Thermal Thruster:' A jet pack that launches the Pyro across the battlefield and onto high platform. Enemies who are within close distance of the Pyro as he takes off or lands are knocked back. Since both hands are needed to pilot the Thermal Thruster, the Pyro can't wield other weapons while using it. *'Fire Axe:' An axe used by firefighters to break through windows and doors. It has a pick-shaped pointed poll on the head opposite of the cutting edge. *'Pyro Suit:' While still being able to receive damage from high levels of heat, the Pyro's suit prevents him from being lit on fire. |-|Medieval Guy= The Demoman, real name Tavish Finnegan DeGroot, has a love for explosive which started at an early age. During an insane plan to blow up the Loch Ness Monster, the Demo lost his adoptive parents. After being moved to an orphanage, the Demo continued to develop his skills with explosives. Eventually, his mastery of demolition reached the ears of none other than his original parents who brought him home a lovingly explained they abandoned him so he could develop his demoman skills. A cruel and unnecessary tradition among the highland demomen. Weapons and Abilities *'Grenade Launcher:' an M79 grenade launcher modified to have a revolving chamber. It shoots pill-shaped bombs similar to 40 mm grenades. It can carry a maximum of 4 grenades in its chamber and has a muzzle velocity of 39m/s. *'Stickybomb Launcher:' It launches spiked bombs that can be deployed on any surface. It has a magazine size of 24 bombs and 8 bombs can be deployed at a time. He can use it to lay traps or launch himself across the battlefield. *'Chargin' Targe:' An iron-plated wood shield with a big iron spike in the middle. It can be used for defense and to ram enemies with the spike. This targe seems to be smaller than a normal targe and is worn around his arm and used along with the other weapons in his arsenal. *'Eyelander:' a 1.40 meter, 2.8 kg, double-edged, steel claymore. |-|Big Boy= The Heavy, real name Mikhail "Misha", was the son of a counter-revolutionary and after his father's execution was sent to a gulag along with the rest of his surviving family members. Though conditions were harsh the Heavy and his family managed to survive and later killed their guards and escaped to the mountains. In order to provide for his family, the Heavy became a mercenary for the RED Team. Weapons and Abilities *'Minigun:' The Heavy's personal minigun which he lovingly names Shasha. It weighs 150 kg, fires costume tooled cartridges and has a has a rate of fire of 10.000 rpm. It has a magazine of 200 bullets. The weapon requires a short period of time to spin up and down before and after firing. *'Shotgun:' A sawed-off Ithaca 37. It fires 28 gauge bullets and has a magazine of 6 rounds. *'Sandvich:' A sandwich that somehow heals those who consume it. While eating it the Heavy cannot move, alternatively, he can give it to his allies to heal them instead. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Heavy is strong enough to kill a Soviet super bear capable of bending steel with his bare hands, send a man flying so hard the impact shatters a concrete wall, and temporarily hold open a giant blast door as its closing. |-|Mechanic= The Engineer, real name Dell Conagher, is a soft-spoken Texan with a love for guns, barbecues, and good ol' machinery. Having lived ten years as a roughneck in the Texan oil fields and possessing eleven scientific PhDs the Engineer has become a master of, well, engineering. Weapons and Abilities *'Sawed-off Ithaca 37:' It fires 28 gauge bullets and has a magazine size of 6 rounds. *'Pistol:' A fictional semi-automatic pistol that seems to take elements from the Makarov PM, Walther PPK, and Smith & Wesson 61 Escort. It fits 12 bullets inside of its magazine. While weak, the pistol has a longer range compared to the scattergun, has a fast rate of fire and reload speed. *'Wrench:' A monkey wrench. Used to upgrade, fix, and refill the Engineer's constructs or clobber enemies with. *'Constructs:' The Engineer is able to build three types of constructs: the Sentry Gun, the Dispencer, and the Teleporters. All of these buildings can be upgraded by being hit by the wrench. Building and upgrading costs scrap, which can be gained from ammo packs and the weapons of fallen enemies. The constructs can be picked up and moved to a new location if needed. The Engineer can destroy them from a distance using the Destruction PDA. **'Sentry Gun:' The Engineer's signature construct that can be upgraded from level 1 to level 3. At level 1, it starts off as a single barrel machine gun that fire 240 rpm and a magazine of 150 rounds. Level 2 is twin-mounted Gatling guns that fire 480 rpm and has a 200 round magazine. Level 3 adds a rocket launcher ontop that fires four rockets at a time that individually have a blast radius of 2.8 m **'Dispenser:' The Dispenser is a machine that automatically dispenses ammo and has an in build medi-gun to heal the Engineer's teammates (though it can't overheal). With each upgrade, the Dispenser reachers ammo faster and can heal at a much faster pace. **'Teleporters:' As the name implies, the Teleporters teleport teammates. There is an entree teleporter and an exit teleporter. They do need to be charged up before they can teleport a teammate, though are able to do this faster with each upgrade. |-|Healer= The Medic, real name Dr. Ludwig, is an insane German physician where the Hippocratic oath had been downgraded to an optional Hippocratic suggestion. Caring little for human life, the Medic is eager to experiment on whatever human he can get his hands on, living or dead. Though after removing a patient's skeleton, the Medic lost his medical license (which was of dubious legitimacy in the first place). Weapons and Abilities *'Crusader's Crossbow:' A crossbow modified to fire bolt-like syringes that damage enemies and heal allies. It's can only carry one syringes at a time so it needs to be reloaded every time it has been fired. *'Medi Gun:' A strange kind of device that fires some kind of healing ray that heals people at short distances. Besides healing people the Medi Gun can also 'over heal' granting the target a temporary boost in durability. When charged up (which can be done by just healing people and killing people) the Medi-Gun can fire an Übercharge, which grants whoever the Medic is healing invincibility. The Übercharge lasts for 8 seconds. *'Bonesaw:' A saw used in the medical field to cut off bones. The Medic wields it as a melee weapon. *'Intellect:' Whether the Medic ever really had any formal training in the field of medicine or not, he still possess advanced knowledge of the human body. He's even able bring back the dead by preform complex surgeries and in case they died off blood loss, just throwing the blood back in does the trick. |-|Sniper= The Sniper, real name Mundy, born Mun-Dee, was the son of two Bill-Bell and Lar-Na, scientists from the sunken city of New Zealand. Predicting that an incoming disaster would destroy the domed nation, Bill-Bell build a rocket to escape. But when he and his wife were fighting over who got to escape, baby Sniper crawled into the rocket and was launched to Australia where he was raised by the locals. Growing up, the Sniper became an Outback hunter. Weapons and Abilities *'Sniper Rifle:' A bolt-action Remington Model 700 with modified scope. It has a magazine size of 25 rounds. *'Sub Machinegun:' A modified MAT049. It fires the 9×19mm Parabellum, has a rate of fire of 600 rpm, and a magazine size of 25 bullets. *'Jarate:' A jar-based martial art developed by the manliest man(n) to ever man, Saxton Hale. It works by throwing a piss filled jar at your enemy, whereupon they lose the will to live and take more damage. Can also be used to put out fires. *'Kurki:' A type of knife that originates from India, though the Sniper's version has a blade that's a bit straighter than your average kukri. It is 45 cm long and weighs 900 g. |-|Sneaky One= The Spy is a suave Frenchman of mystery with a very expensive taste and unknown past and identity. You never know where or even who he is. He could be you, he could be me, he could even be your own mother. Unless you're the Scout, in which case he has fucked your mother. Weapons and Abilities *'Revolver:' A double-action six-chamber Colt Python. It fires .357 Magnum caliber bullets and has a maximum range of 180 m. *'Knife:' A butterfly knife designed to be easily concealed. It has a 10 cm long blade and an overall length of 23 cm. *'Invis Watch:' A watch that turns the Spy invisible for a total of 10 seconds and needs 30 seconds to fully recharge. It can be recharged by picking up ammunition. *'Disguise Kit:' A device disguised as a cigaret box that allows the Spy to perfectly disguise himself as anyone he wishes. *'Sapper:' A device that shocks and shuts down any electronic device it is attached too. Overwatch Overwatch was a peacekeeping organization created during the Omnic Crisis. Originally meant to fight back against the rebelling machines, they grew into a global peacekeeping force and an engine for innovation, making advances in scientific fields ranging from space exploration to medical research. The reveal of Blackwatch to the public, however, caused a string of events that caused the fall of Overwatch. Winston saw that the world still needed their help, and going against international law, called upon former Overwatch agents to rejoin the organization, breathing new life into Overwatch. Speedy= Lena Oxton, codename Tracer, was an Overwatch pilot handpicked to pilot the experimental Slipstream, a jet fighter with the ability to teleport. But during its first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and it disappeared. Lena was presumed dead. She reappeared months later, but her ordeal had greatly changed her: her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time. Thankfully Winston designed the chronal accelerator, a device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present. In addition, it gave Tracer the ability to control her own time. Using this newfound ability, Tracer became an Overwatch agent. Weapons and Abilities *'Pulse Pistols:' A pair of highly advanced rapid-fire energy pistols that draw energy from the same source as her chronal accelerator. They have a rate of fire of 300 rpm, can shot up to 20 times each before needing to 'reload' and have an effective range up 20 m. *'Pulse Bomb:' A bomb created using the same technology as her pistols. It is capable of sticking to any surface and explodes one second after being deployed. It has a blast radius of 5 m. *'Chronal Accelerator:' A device that allows Tracer to control her chronal disassociation. It runs on the same energy source as her pistols and bombs. On rare occasions, the chronal accelerator may malfunction during which Tracer is no longer to use her bombs or pistols but somehow stay anchored in time. Though very durable, when destroyed Tracer moves uncontrollably through time. **'Blink:' Tracer is able to 'zip' at most 7.5 m away from her current location. **'Recall:' Tracer moves back in time to the state and location she was 3 seconds ago. |-|Veteran= Jack Morrison, codename Soldier: 76, was one of the subjects of the soldier enhancement program, during which he befriended Gabriel Reyes. During the Omnic Crisis, Morrison and Reyes became founding members of Overwatch with the former becoming its leader and the latter leading its black ops squad, Black Watch. A rivalry began the two soldiers, however, ending in the destruction of Overwatch HQ and the fall of the organization. Though Morrison was suspected to have died, he actually survived the fight and became jaded as a result. Determined to keep on fighting injustice, Morrison became a vigilante. Weapons and Abilities *'Heavy Pulse Rifle:' Soldier: 76's personal weapon which he stole from an arms manufacturer. It has a rate of fire of 540 rpm, can fire up to 25 bursts before it needs to be reloaded and has an effective range of 50 m. **'Helix Rockets:' Soldier: 76 can fire three rockets from the launcher under his pulse rifle that spiral towards their target. It has a blast radius of 3 m. *'Biotic Emitter:' A device that (as its name implies) emitts a biotic field that heals Soldier and his allies in a 4.5 m radius. *'Tactical Visor:' Soldier: 76 wears a tactical visor which, when activated, 'locks' his aim onto his enemies. *'Physicality:' Having been put through the Soldier Program, Soldier: 76's physicality has been increased to the point where he can send men flying with a single punch, is fast enough to react to automatic machine gun fire, tank a grenade, and sprint for hours on end. |-|Ice= Mei-Ling Zhou was a member of an Overwatch research station in Antartica to research and find a solution for the ever-escalating climate change. During a snowstorm, Mei and her team put themselves in cryostasis so they could savily rest while a relief effort would come to help them out. When Mei awoke, she found out that not only had her fellow scientist died, Overwatch had disbanded, and the climate had significantly worsened. Still determined to continue her research, Mei equipped herself with the newly created endothermic blaster and made her way to a nearby station and made her way back to civilization, joining Overwatch once more after its relaunch. Weapons and Abilities *'Endothermic Blaster:' A device of Mei's own design that fires a constant stream of frost that damages, slows, and ultimately freezes targets in place. The frost stream has a max range of 10 m. Alternatively, it can shoot flesh piercing icicles that have a muzzle velocity of 115 m/s and a rate of fire of 75 icles per minute. **'Cryo-Freeze:' Mei covers herself in a very thick block of ice for 4 seconds, during which she is able to (somehow) heal some of her injuries. **'Ice Wall:' Mei can create a wall of ice 5 ice pillars in an instant, blocking the enemy's route or granting her allies cover. *'Snowball:' Mei's personal drone. When deployed, Snowball can cast a blizzard, freezing all enemies in a 10 m radius. After 5 seconds, Snowball returns to Mei. |-|Medieval Guy= Reinhardt Wilhelm was a Crusader, a German soldier known for their imposing suits of armor and blunt melee weapons. Originally, Reinhardt fought for his own glory, reveling in the rush combat gave him, but after the death of his mentor Balderich von Adler, he learned the value of protecting others. Determined to follow the late Balderich's example, Reinhardt joined Overwatch. Weapons and Abilities *'Rocket Hammer:' A giant 5 m~ long rocket power hammer. When swung upwards, it can sling a flaming projectile. When hitting the ground at full force, the rocket hammer is capable of creating a powerful shockwave that downs enemies. *'Crusader Armor:' A highly advanced suit of armor that grants Rheinhardt the strength needed to lift and swing his rocket hammer. It is durable enough to take sustained gunfire from Bastions' sub machineguns and high temperatures. It also has a rocket on his back that is able to propel him forward when needed. **'Barrier Field:' A a broad, forward-facing energy shield that is built into the left gauntlet that can be used to protect him and his allies. Rheinhardt can't attack while maintaining the barrier. Projectiles can pass through the back of the shield. |-|Big Boy= Winston was a genetically enhanced gorilla born in the Horizon Lunar Colony as part of an experiment to test the effects of prolonged habitation in space. Smart and eager to learn, the young Winston would eagerly help the scientists with their experiments. His peaceful life wasn't meant to be. The other gorillas rebelled against and killed the humans, claiming the colony for their own. With nothing left, and unwanted by his fellow gorillas, Winston created a makeshift rocket and escaped to Earth where he found a new family with Overwatch. After Overwatch's disbanding, Winston saw that the world still needed the aid they used to provide. Having fought off a group of Talon assassins, Winston had made up his mind and send out a call to all former Overwatch agents to once again band together and Overwatch was relaunched. Weapons and Abilities *'Tesla Cannon:' A device created by Winston himself that fires an electric barrage at a one in an 8 m radius. *'Armor:' Winston wears a suit of armor that which allows him to take shots from Reaper's Hellfire shotguns, several grenade blasts, and even a blow from Doomfist's titular weapon. It also has a back-mounted jump pack that allows Winston to launches himself across the battlefield and deals damage to enemies when he lands. Winston can launch himself at a maximum of 20 m. *'Barrier Projector:' Another invention of Winston's which projects a shield dome that is 5 m in diameter that protects him and his allies. If not destroyed the barrier lasts for 6 seconds. *'Physicality:' Winston is strong enough to toss around armored men like ragdolls, breakstone, and even beat Doomfist in hand-to-hand combat. When embracing his animal nature, Winston is able to go berserk and boost his physical strength and durability, though is unable to use any of his weapons and gadgets except for the jump pack. |-|Mechanic= Torbjörn Lindholm was an infamous weapon designer before the events of the Omnic Crisis. However, his belief that technology must serve a better vision for humanity put him at odds with his employers, who desired to control his weapons using networked computer intelligence. Torbjörn warned that this could result in a robot uprising. Though most wrote it off as simple paranoia, Torbjörn's fears came true and Omnic Crisis became a reality. As Overwatch was formed, Torbjörn's knowledge of the machines proved to be vital. After the fall of Overwatch, his weapons were stashed away around the world. Feeling responsible for his creations, Torbjörn is determined to stop them from falling into the wrong hands and wreaking havoc on the innocent. Weapons and Abilities *'Rivet Gun:' A gun that is loaded up with molten metal. Torbjörn can use it to shoot out iron bolts or a shotgun blast of metal. The bolts have a muzzle velocity of 70 m/s and have a rate of fire of 100 shots per second. The shotgun blast meanwhile has a muzzle velocity of 120 m/s, a rate of fire of 100 shots per second, and an effective range of 20 m. *'Forger Hammer:' A hammer used by Tjorbjörn to repair his turret or clobber enemies with. *'Turret:' Torbjörn deploys a lantern-like pod which automatically builds a turret. The turret's rounds have a muzzle velocity of 1.020 m/s, a rate of fire of 240 rpm, and a maximum range of 40 m. *'Armor:' Torbjörn wears a suit of armor, though how effective it is unknown. The armor can be overloaded giving him additional protection, speed, and protection for 5 seconds. This ability needs 12 seconds to cool down. He can also shoot out molten slag from his claw hand, creating hot pools of molten metal. This ability needs to recharge for a few minutes after being used. |-|Healer= Doctor Angela Ziegler, codename Mercy, was the head of surgery in a Swiss hospital before pioneering a breakthrough in the field of applied nanobiology that radically improved the treatment of life-threatening illnesses and injuries. It was this expertise that attracted the attention of Overwatch. Though she was opposed to the organization's militaristic approach to keeping global peace, she ultimately saw that she could do more good with Overwatch's recourses. When Overwatch needed a medic on the frontlines, Mercy was the first one to don the Valkyrie suit and protect her allies. Weapons and Abilities *'Caduceus Blaster:' Mercy's energy pistols. It has a muzzle velocity of 50 m/s, a rate of fire of 300 rpm, and can fire 20 shots before needing to recharge. *'Caduceus Staff:' A staff that can fire a beam to any of Mercy's allies up to 15 m away. She can use it to either heal or boost the physical strength of her allies. *'Valykrie Suit:' Mercy's special suit that allows her to float mid-air and heal minor injuries. Upon activating the special Valkyrie mode, Mercy is able to fly and all of her abilities got a boost, it needs some time to charge up though. *'Ressurect:' Mercy can bring a dead teammate back to life if they are still in one piece. This ability has a 30 second cool down. |-|Sniper= Ana Amari was one of the best snipers in the world and thus made an easy pick for Overwatch when it was formed during the Omnic Crisis. Ana's decision-making skills and instincts proved to be valuable and was soon appointed as Jack Morrison's second-in-command. During a mission, Ana fought Widowmaker, and was thought to have died during the encounter. In truth, she survived only losing her right eye. Though she struggled with the weight a life of combat had given her, Ana ultimately found herself unable to sit still while the world was in danger and rejoined Overwatch once it relaunched. Weapons and Abilities *'Biotic Rifle:' A sniper rifle that shoots darts that heal allies and poisons enemies. It has a muzzle velocity of 125 m/s, a rate of fire of 75 darts per minute, and a magazine size of 14 darts. *'Sleep Dart Gun:' A pistol that shoots out a sleep dart that knocks out any target for 6 seconds. It has a muzzle velocity of 60 m/s. *'Biotic Grenade:' A grenade that heals allies and prevents enemies from being healed in a 4 m radius. *'Nano Boost Dart:' A dart that is fired from Ana's wrist-mounted launcher, it heals the target and boosts the their physical strength and durability for 8 seconds. |-|Sneaky= Genji Shimada was the younger brother of Hanzo and the son of Sojiro, the grandmaster of the criminal Shimada ninja clan. Preferring to live a life of luxury, Genji neglected his duties which brought him into conflict with Hanzo, though every time they fought their father would intervene. When Sojiro died, Hanzo became to new grandmaster and the siblings once again got into conflict, ending with Genji being left for dead. However, Genji was found by Overwatch and offered a new cybernetic body if he agreed to help dismantle his brother's criminal empire. He agreed and became a member of Overwatch's black ops team, Blackwatch. With the downfall of the Shimanda and Overwatch, Genji was left wandering the world searching for purpose, eventually finding it in the teachings of Zenyatta. Weapons and Abilities *'Wakizashi:' A Japanese shortsword which (judging by its looks) is made from some kind of advanced material. Its blade is about 30 cm long. *'Dragonblade:' Genji's personal katana. It is sharp enough to cut through an entire car. Genji is capable of channeling the Shimada Spirit Dragon through his blade, amplifying it's cutting power. It's about 80 cm long. *'Shuriken:' Throwing stars presumably also made out of some advanced material that are dispenced from his gauntlet. Genji is capable of throwing them out in rapid succession or in a 'shotgun-like' spread. *'Cybernetic Enhancements:' Thanks to his cybernetic enhancements, Genji is fast enough to reflect bullets and at max speed move like a blur, and survive a punch from Doomfist (though he was badly damaged afterward). He is also able to leap great distances, double jump and has claw-like extensions on his hands that allow him to climb up walls. X-Factor Training Most members of the RED Team have are self-taught and got no formal training to speak off. The Demoman and the Medic are the exceptions as the former has been trained by his parents (both of whom were former Demos themselves) and the latter used to be a soldier German army during WW2 (though this is according to a hat description officially added through Community Contribution, so take it or leave it). Because of their mysterious pasts, it is unknown if the Pyro and Spy ever got any kind of training at all. Overwatch is a military peacekeeping force so it goes without saying that they train their agents. Genji, Reinhardt, Ana, and Soldier: 76 even got some training before joining the organization as they were part of either a criminal organization (Genji) or the military of their country (the other three). The only exception is Mei who was purely a scientist before becoming an adventurer and rejoining Overwatch. Experience Scout was involved in street brawls with his brothers, Soldier fought Nazi's in Poland, Heavy broke out of a gulag with his family, Sniper was a hunter in the Outback, and Medic used to be a soldier in the German army stationed in the mountains during WW2 (again hat description, take it or leave it). As for the others, their fighting history before joining RED Team is unknown. As a team, they fought against their BLU counterparts, Grayman's robot horde, the TFC mercs, the Headless Horseless Horseman, the wizard Merasmus, various incarnations of the Demoman's possed eye and a giant betentacled monster bread. The members of Overwatch had experience dealing with Omnics during the Omnic Crisis, Talon, and various terrorist and criminal organizations across the world. After Overwatch's downfall, most members became vigilantes, mercenaries, or adventurers, fighting crime on their own before Winston's recall. Mei is the only one without any (known) fighting experience due to her position as a scientist. Teamwork While all of the members of RED Team are on good terms with each other they are just colleges and that is as far as their relationship goes. Spy and Scout are father and son, but the latter doesn't know that and the former is constantly annoyed by the latter. In combat, while they generally stick together, all of the mercenaries tend to do their own thing rather than going for coördinated attacks though they can do so if and when needed. Overwatch has been around for decades fighting in the Omnic Crisis and against various terrorist and criminal organizations. Most view each other as family. Though Soldier: 76 has adopted more of a brooding, lone wolf persona. As seen during their mission to capture Talon head Maximillian, Overwatch puts a heavy focus on communication, strategy, and well-timed attacks that require each member to pull their weight. Notes *Battle will take place inside a small town in New Mexico with ammo and health packs scattered throughout the map. *One side can win by putting the members of the other team out of commission (killing/knocking out/or wounding them to the point where they can no longer fight) or by forcing the other side to retreat. *Keep in mind that this is a team battle, members won't be separated from their respective groups to 1v1 each other. *Backstabs won't be a guaranteed insta kill for the Spy, the Sapper will work on Overwatch electronics but has to be attached to whatever the Spy wants to destroy. *Voting ends when I feel like the battle has gotten enough votes. Category:Blog posts